Rakan/Development
|narrative = |artwork = (Jason Chan, Evan Monteiro) Sanketh Yayathi (Rudy Siswanto, Pan Chengwei) |visual = Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin Tyson Murphy (Carl Forsberg, Dmitry Kremiansky, Jakub Vondra) Oliver McDonald Steve Zheng VK_wenqi Lo Yamon |sound = Gemie Carlos Giffoni cAnON |lead = Sophie Xiao |voice = Ronan Summers }} Champions Reveal: Xayah & Rakan All in the bar were captivated by performance - all save one. Near the back of the dim-lit tavern, a silken-feathered vastayan stared into a spread of maps, ignoring her raucous surroundings. With a flourish of feathers, she lifted her eyes to meet his. She nodded toward an Ionian soldier in the back row, and Rakan smiled. It was time to really grab the spotlight. He dove off the stage, sliding across a bartop toward the soldier. With a stunning kick that sent the man flying through three tables, the Charmer's job was done. Champions Reveal: Xayah & Rakan ;Abilities I= ;Fey Feathers Rakan's coat occasionally generates a shield, even in combat. Rakan can reduce this ability's cooldown by attacking an enemy champion. |-|Q= ;Gleaming Quill Rakan slings an enchanted feather forward. If it connects with an enemy champ or epic monster, it deals damage and Rakan's cloak surges with magic. After a brief moment, a heal triggers in the area around Rakan. The heal activates immediately if Rakan touches an ally. |-|W= ;Grand Entrance Rakan leaps forward, landing (stylishly) at his destination. He then pauses for dramatic effect before launching into the air and up nearby opponents. |-|E= ;Battle Dance Rakan leaps to an ally's side, shielding them from harm. He can cast Battle Dance again for a few seconds after, even on the same target. If the target, Rakan rushes to her aid from an increased distance. |-|R= ;The Quickness Rakan breaks into a sprint, enchanting his coat and captivating his audience. While The Quickness is active, Rakan and damages all enemies he touches (works once per champ) The first champ he touches grants him a huge burst of movement speed. |-|B= ;Lover's Leap If either or Rakan is , their lover can sync up with them, choreographing a perfect return to base. ;Playing as Rakan Rakan is an extremely mobile support, darting in-and-out of danger, disrupting enemies, and buffing allies with an assortment of and . Rakan works best as a lovable distraction, leading his opponents in a deadly dance. Rakan players should share his love of the spotlight, and prepare for a mechanical challenge if they want to perfect each , , , and . Every encounter is a new dalliance with danger, and none take it less seriously than Rakan. ;Strengths Rakan pairs best with a marksman in botlane. His finesse in a fight keeps enemies in suspense and off kilter while he sets up his play. Rakan pokes from a distance with but longs to make a , shooting in and knocking up enemies. But as quick as you like, a rapid rockets him to a safe distance before the baddies even hit the ground. Pocketing movement items like doubles down on Rakan's natural strengths, and a tank item or two helps him escape his escapades. Rakan knows there's no such thing as being fashionably late, rather there are only fashionable entrances. Much like an assassin, Rakan waits for the perfect moment to explode on the scene and charm the pants off the enemy team. His cleanest combo is lunging into the mix with and rushing around a fight with , charming foes to clear the path for his team's damage dealers to mop up. Rakan can even flip his own script and turn his on before dashing in, charming foes right into the knockup from . ;Weaknesses In keeping with most supports, Rakan deals more in disruption than damage, and needs backup to win fights. But even then, his powerful requires him to run straight into the enemy team, making for a precarious pirouette that Rakan won't survive without careful execution. Again, like assassins, Rakan's in for a bad time if the bad guys manage to collar him with hard crowd control. His dance card can be called even earlier if Rakan's in the mix by his lonesome, meaning he can't away from the enemy team. This is the essential test at the heart of Rakan's capers: sure, he can blitz in, but mamboing out of the melee separates the Rakan's from the Rakant's. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Star Guardian 2019 - Light and Shadow (FULL SONG) Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Gemie| League of Legends Star Guardian 2019 - Light and Shadow (Instrumental) Hiroyuki Sawano| Star Guardian 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Xayah & Rakan - Promo| Xayah and Rakan Wild Magic New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Rakan Champion Spotlight| Creative Collaboration Making League of Legends Champions| The Chase Begins EU Cosplay Showcase - Xayah & Rakan| Behind The Scenes The Chase Begins EU Cosplay Showcase| EU Cosplay Showcase - 360 Experience| Xayah & Rakan DUO Figure Set turnable| Love Is An All-Mid Battlefield Sweetheart Skins 2018 Trailer - League of Legends| Sweetheart Rakan Visual Effects| Making the SSG 2017 World Championship Team Skins - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| Making the iG 2018 World Championship Team Skins - Behind the Scenes| Dark Star 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Hiroyuki Sawano feat. Gemie - League of Legends "Star Guardian 2019" Trailer Song| Scattered Stars Star Guardian Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Making of "Light and Shadow" League of Legends Star Guardian 2019 Theme Song| Splash Art Process - Star Guardian Xayah & Rakan| |-|Gallery= Rakan & Xayah Promo 1.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 2.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 3.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Xayah and Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Rakan Xayah concept 02.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan Xayah concept 03.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 04.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 05.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 5 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 06.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 6 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Rakan Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Rakan Concept 02.png|Rakan Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Rakan Concept 03.png|Rakan Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Rakan concept 04.jpg|Rakan Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 05.jpg|Rakan Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 06.jpg|Rakan Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 07.jpg|Rakan Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 08.jpg|Rakan Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 09.jpg|Rakan Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 10.jpg|Rakan Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 11.jpg|Rakan Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 12.jpg|Rakan Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 13.jpg|Rakan Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 14.jpg|Rakan Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 15.jpg|Rakan Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 16.jpg|Rakan Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 17.jpg|Rakan Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 18.jpg|Rakan Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 19.jpg|Rakan Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 20.jpg|Rakan Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 21.jpg|Rakan Concept 21 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 22.jpg|Rakan Concept 22 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 23.jpg|Rakan Concept 23 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 24.jpg|Rakan Concept 24 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 25.jpg|Rakan Concept 25 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 26.jpg|Rakan Concept 26 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 27.jpg|Rakan Concept 27 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 28.jpg|Rakan Concept 28 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Model 01.png|Rakan Model 1 (by Riot Artist Tyson Murphy) Rakan Model 02.png|Rakan Model 2 (by Riot Artist Tyson Murphy) Rakan Xayah Statue model 01.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Statue Models 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Rakan Xayah Statue model 02.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Statue Models 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 01.png|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 1 Xayah Puboe Prison Break 01.png|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 1 Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 02.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 02.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 03.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 03.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 04.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 04.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 05.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 05.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 06.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 07.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 7 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 06.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan CosmicDawn Model 01.png|Cosmic Dawn Rakan Model Rakan Xayah Cosmic Splash concept.jpg|Cosmic Dawn Rakan and Cosmic Dusk Xayah Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Kelly Aleshire) Rakan Sweetheart Model 01.png|Sweetheart Rakan Model 1 Rakan Sweetheart Model 02.png|Sweetheart Rakan Model 2 SSG 2018 concept 01.jpg|SSG Rakan Concept Rakan SSG model 01.gif|SSG Rakan Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan SSG model 02.jpg|SSG Rakan Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan SSG Model 03.png|SSG Rakan Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 01.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 02.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 03.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 04.gif|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 05.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 06.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG 2019 Skin Promo iG 2019 Skins Concept.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) iG 2019 Skins Concept 02.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) iG 2019 Skins Concept 03.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Rakan iG Concept 01.jpg|iG Rakan Concept 01 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Rakan iG Concept 02.jpg|iG Rakan Concept 02 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Rakan iG Model 01.png|iG Rakan Model Rakan StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Rakan StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Rakan StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Rakan Xayah StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Xayah and Rakan Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Rakan StarGuardian Model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan StarGuardian Model 02.png|Star Guardian Rakan Model 2 Rakan Xayah StarGuardian Splash Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan and Xayah Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Rakan Xayah StarGuardian Splash Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan and Xayah Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Rakan Xayah StarGuardian Splash Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan and Xayah Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Rakan StarGuardian LightandShadow Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan "Light and Shadow" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist VK_wenqi) Rakan StarGuardian LightandShadow Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan "Light and Shadow" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist VK_wenqi) Rakan StarGuardian LightandShadow Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan "Light and Shadow" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist VK_wenqi) Rakan StarGuardian LightandShadow Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Rakan "Light and Shadow" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist VK_wenqi) |-|Summoner Icons= Gift of Magic profileicon.png|Gift of Magic Blazing Feathers profileicon.png|Blazing Feathers Dusk and Dawn profileicon.png|Dusk and Dawn Sweetheart Rakan profileicon.png|Sweetheart Rakan Lovebirds profileicon.png|Lovebirds SSG Rakan profileicon.png|SSG Rakan IG Rakan profileicon.png|iG Rakan Star Guardian Rakan profileicon.png|Star Guardian Rakan Riku profileicon.png|Riku Star Guardian 2019 profileicon.png|Star Guardian 2019 |-|Ward Skins= Lovebirds Ward.png|Lovebirds Star Guardian 2019 Ward.png|Star Guardian 2019 |-|Emotes= Tell Me More... Emote.png|Tell Me More... Star Guardian Riku Emote.png|Star Guardian Riku Category:Champion development Category:Rakan